The present application relates to clustered computing. In clustered computing, a workload (sometimes referred to as a computing task or a work unit) may be divided to execute over multiple computers (sometimes referred to as computers), which are sometimes referred to as nodes. One or more computers of the cluster may be responsible for dividing the workload into multiple parts, and assigning each part to a node, which will then process that part of the workload. The computers of a cluster may be communicatively connected via a local area network (LAN).